


Playdate with the Twins

by Vulpixune



Series: Grand Heroes Pictures [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Chrom sandwich, Incest Play, Multi, Robin is a guy and Reflet is a girl, They are separate people here, Two Robins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Reflet is usually a lighting technician, but when two actors are pulled out of a threeway because of expired bills of health, she's pulled in to perform with Robin and her favorite porn star Chrom.





	Playdate with the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> My friend ordered a Chrom sandwich and who am I to deny them of some good ol' Chrobin :3c

Most, if not all, of the staff at Grand Hero Pictures doubled as talent. Sometimes the crew would work as an actor in a scene, or if an actor was late getting tested for STDs, replace them. Reflet always knew that one day she’d be in front of the camera instead of behind a lighting tripod, but never realized it’d come after she’d been working there for just a month. 

Two actors in a threeway had expired STD tests and Anna refused to let them act until they got tested again. Video editor Robin stepped in and at his urging, Reflet volunteered as well. Sooner or later she’d have to go in front of the camera, and she figured sooner was better. That wasn’t to say she didn’t want to film the scene; she did, but her previous confidence was fading fast.

Reflet’s stomach felt like it was trembling as she sat on a couch, waiting for the crew to finish a few last things before setting up. Robin was lying on the other end, reading a book while Eirika talked with Ephraim about camera movement.  _ Deep breaths, _ she told herself, trying to will her nausea away.  _ You’ll do fine. It’s just fucking. _

But then again, she was a virgin whose only knowledge of sex was through the education system, other porn stars, and some erotic novels. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Having her first time on camera wasn’t a big deal, but she was terrified at the thought of embarrassing herself on camera or even worse, embarrassing herself in front of Robin and Chrom.

“Okay, let’s get into places!” Eirika announced, clapping her hands together. “Ephraim, go to your spot! Robin, Reflet, who are your characters?”

“Horny twins,” Robin replied.

“And your situation?”

“We’re home alone and we needed to get off so we’re having sex,” Reflet answered.

“Great! Now, I want you two making out and groping each other when Chrom will come in and interrupt you. If you could both be topless and Robin, no pants, that would be great. Just throw the clothes anywhere.” Reflet blushed as she stripped, throwing her shirt and bra onto the coffee table. No one had ever seen her naked before and to be baring herself to her coworkers was nerve-wracking.  _ How can the talent do this for a living? _ she asked herself.

“Chrom, what’s your role?” Eirika grilled him, glancing over at him a few feet away.

“I’m best friends with Robin and Reflet,” he replied.

“And what’s your situation?”

“I’m coming over for a study session and don’t know they’re fucking.”

“Good. Okay, are lights ready?”  _ Time to get comfy, _ Reflet thought, sitting back on the couch and getting cozy with Robin. Her heart was pounding in her chest, thumping hard against her skin.

“Are you ready?” Robin asked, and she nodded. His kisses were fairly pleasant, albeit rough and hard already. She wrapped her arms around him and ground her body against him. The solid muscle of his body and his soft skin felt wonderful against hers and she moaned into his mouth. He was so nice and warm. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear Eirika call for the camera to start filming. His hands trailed down her waist, landing at her ass. He gave it a tight squeeze and she gasped, body starting. Reflet retaliated by grinding her hips against his. It was Robin’s turn to moan, breaking apart from her for a split second before diving back into her. Already she could feel his hardening bulge in his boxers.  _ Did I cause that? Or is he good at getting himself up? _ she wondered slightly. Robin wasn’t unattractive, but she didn’t feel overly aroused. At least, not yet. It’d probably change. Whenever Chrom was involved in a scene, she'd get soaking wet quickly.

“Robin? Reflet? Are you guys home?” she heard Chrom call out, the door to the living room set shutting. It wasn’t her cue yet, so she kept on kissing Robin, hands rubbing his chest. His hands still kneaded her ass, but had grown a little gentler. “Oh my God!” And there it was. Reflet broke away from Robin and looked up at Chrom, a look of shock on his face. Gods, he could look convincing. 

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” Robin stammered, looking from Chrom to Reflet. She sighed and rested her arms on the back of the couch.

“Robin, just because he’s failing math doesn’t mean he’s stupid,” she replied almost apathetically, throwing a glance to her “brother.” “This is exactly what it looks like, Chrom.” 

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” Robin asked nervously. 

“No, of course not,” Chrom replied quickly. “I won’t tell a soul.” Reflet smirked and sat up, exposing her breasts to the camera and Chrom. His eyes flickered down to her chest for a split second before looking back up.

“Thank you. It’d be bad if someone found out,” she told him. “You know, you’re welcome to join us if you want.”

“I can?!” They paused as Eirika called for a hold, the camera and audio crews quickly running to the other side of the couch to catch Chrom’s expression. Once Ephraim resumed shooting, her fingers trailed up Chrom’s chest. 

“You’re our best friend. I can’t think of a better addition.” She leaned in for a kiss and melted into him as their lips met. He felt so warm and inviting, just enough comfort with a little bit of excitement. He climbed over the side of the couch and wrapped his arms around her. God, his body felt so firm and warm against hers. Reflet’s heart raced as they kissed, her legs straddling his lap. Robin’s hands rubbed his back.

“Her mouth tastes good, doesn’t it?” Robin purred in Chrom’s ear, feigning newfound confidence. “Just wait until you taste her pussy.” Chrom groaned and Reflet could feel him harden underneath her. She broke away from the kiss and pulled his shirt off. Her eyes eagerly took in his gorgeous body and her hand ran up his sculpted torso. Robin’s hands reached around and tweaked one of Chrom’s nipples, making him cry out.

“Reflet, show him what a pretty little cunt you have,” Robin ordered her. Slipping off her panties, Reflet lied back down on the couch, spreading her legs and feeling her heartbeat in between them. Her stomach twisted as Chrom eyed her hungrily.

“Are you going to stare or are you going to do something?” she teased him, doing her best to deliver her lines. In reality, if Chrom had given her that look she would have been a silent deer in the headlights. 

“Go ahead,” Robin purred in Chrom’s ear, but he didn’t need any pressing. He ducked down between Reflet’s thighs and gave her a solid lick. Pleasure shot through her system, making her moan. He went to work, tongue playing with her clit while his hands rested on her hips. Robin smirked and began grinding his arousal against Chrom’s ass.

“I could watch this for hours,” he said, voice breathy. His hand reached around and grabbed Chrom’s cock, starting to gently stroke it. Reflet could feel his moans as he sucked and licked her. Ecstasy was flowing freely through Reflet’s veins and her self-consciousness was fading. She started moaning more, calling out for Chrom, grabbing and running her fingers through his hair.  

“Fuck, Chrom, I need you in me.” The words came tumbling out of her mouth. It wasn’t in the script, but God, she needed something more than his tongue inside her. Chrom looked like he was ready to cum then and there. He said nothing, only nodding enthusiastically while grabbing a condom off of the coffee table. Tearing it open, he swiftly put it on and positioned himself at her entrance.

“Hold on a moment,” Robin said. Reflet groaned and dramatically flung and arm over the side of the couch.

“Hurry up! My pussy needs something thick and if you keep Chrom from fucking me any longer -” Her threat trailed off as Robin snatched the extra condom and slid it on. “Robin, no. I don’t feel like doing anal today.”

“Actually, this is for Chrom,” Robin replied, grabbing a bottle of lube and squeezing a liberal amount onto his cock. Chrom’s face went bright red at words. “I mean, only if you want.”

“Y-yeah, I’m down,” he said almost sheepishly. Reflet giggled and patted his arm.

“You’re cute when you’re like that,” she told him. Robin chuckled and smacked Chrom’s ass, making him yelp.

“Damn straight he is. Are you ready for me?” he asked.

“I’m ready,” Chrom bent over on all fours, hovering over Reflet. Ephraim quickly moved the camera, nearly shoving the side of it into Reflet’s cheek to catch Chrom’s reaction. He gave a primal moan as Robin’s cock slid into him. Robin gave a low moan, head tilting back in pleasure. Anticipation built in Reflet as she waited for Chrom to fuck her. She watched with bated breath, cunt burning as she watched Chrom shiver with pleasure on top of her. Gritting his teeth, his grip on her tightened and he pulled her closer to his aching cock. He sheathed himself in her quickly, making Reflet squeal. 

His pace was hard and fast with a few extra thrusts courtesy of Robin’s rough fucking. Reflet could feel her blood burning deliciously as Chrom fucked her, his thick cock pushing in and out of her. She reached between them and rubbed her own clit, sending more waves of white-hot electricity through her veins. God, to be having sex with Robin and Chrom was hot, but having it filmed just made it seem so much dirtier, so much hotter. 

“God, Chrom, Robin, I’m gonna cum, go harder,” she cried, trying to push her hips into Chrom’s. He took orders well, picking up his pace and his hand moving from her hip to knead her breast. She screamed some combination of their names as she came, the pressure in her body letting loose like a sprung coil. Chrom kept thrusting, desperate to reach his own end. He called out for her as he came and he all but collapsed after he finished. 

“How was that?” he asked her, fingers pushing some stray hair out of her face. She gave him a sweet smile.

“More than great,” she replied. 

“Uh, I’m still trying to cum here,” Robin interrupted, his voice tight. 

“That sounds like a you problem,” Reflet replied, but Chrom quickly got to work, pushing his hips back into Robin.

“Shit, that’s it,” he moaned softly. His thrusts became erratic and he sighed in content as he came. He pulled out and fell back on the couch, face red and his body coated in sweat. 

“We need to do this more often,” Chrom told them.

“And cut!” Eirika called. A few key grips clapped and Reflet could feel the heat come to her cheeks. Now that she was looking past the camera, she realized just how many people were on set with them. “Great job you guys! How are you all feeling?”

“Tired,” Chrom replied, pushing himself to the back of the couch as to lie down without making Reflet move. 

“Sweaty,” Robin answered.

“Kind of hungry,” Reflet admitted. Chrom chuckled.

“Let’s get you guys cleaned up! And Reflet, make sure you go to the bathroom! Peeing after sex lowers the chance of a STD, or something!” Eirika told her. 

“Can do,” she replied. Clarine rushed onto set, handing the actors robes and some cheap plastic flip flops. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I need a shower,” Robin said, pulling the thin garment on.

“That sounds great right now,” Chrom agreed. Robin didn’t wait for them, slipping on the shoes and heading straight to the showers. Chrom waited for Reflet, letting her pull herself together and walking with her towards the showers. 

“You did really good today, Reflet,” he told her. His hand hesitated slightly before patting her shoulder.

“Thanks, you did too.” she replied. “It’s not often I get to be working with you as talent and not a lighting tech.” 

“Yeah. I like you as both,” he admitted. “Having you there during my first anal scene made things a lot more comfortable.” 

“Did it?”

“Yeah. It was good to know you were right there for me.” He opened the door to the shower room and motioned for Reflet to go first. “Ladies first.”

“Such a gentlemen,” she teased, making him laugh.

“Of course, m’lady,” he said, tipping an imaginary feodora.

“If you treat me this nicely after scenes, we should definitely do more.”

“To be honest, I’d like that.” 


End file.
